Known in the art are various devices used for sanding applications and the like. For example, known to the Applicant are the following US patents, patent applications and industrial design: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,822,518; 4,885,876; 6,468,141 B1; 7,396,276 B2; 7,416,477 B2; 7,488,242 B2; 7,632,174 B2; 7,815,494 B2; 2005/0287937 A1; 2010/0009609 A1; 2010/0048111 A1; and Des. 311,318.
Also known to the Applicant is U.S. Pat. No. 7,011,573 B2 granted to McARTHUR et al. on Mar. 14, 2006, which relates to a drywall sanding apparatus. The drywall sanding apparatus provides a tool assembly for finishing drywall preparation for paint or wallpaper. The apparatus comprises an attachment device for attachment of an abrasive sponge and at least one fastening member for holding the abrasive sponge to the attached device. The fastening member includes an insertion portion for penetration into an abrasive sponge to hold the attachment device adjacent the sponge during operation of the sanding device.
Also known the art are the substantial drawbacks associated with such conventional sanding devices, for example: a) the need to screw-in a pair of fastening members with helically-shaped penetrating portions into the abrasive sponge order to secure the sponge onto the base, which is a long and tedious process; b) the pair of fastening members with helically-shaped penetrating portions are disposed adjacent to the center of the base which does not enable for a uniform and spread-out securing of the abrasive sponge through the entire length thereof; c) the fastening members with helically-shaped penetrating portions can be unscrewed and completely removed from the tool thereby resulting in a possible loss or other associated inconveniences; d) interference of the swivel assembly with surface components of the base for a staggered rotation of the swivel component when operated or rotated near the base; e) it is not possible to tighten the abrasive sponge against the base via the fastening members given that they are meant to penetrate “linearly” or “vertically” into the abrasive sponge via a rotation of their helically-shaped penetrating portions; f) etc.
Hence, in light of the aforementioned, there is a need for an improved device which, by virtue of its design and components, would be able to overcome or at least minimize some of the aforementioned prior art problems.